


Legal Love

by TwistedSide



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Lawyer RK900, M/M, Office Sex, Secretary Gavin, Semi-Public Sex, there may be another chapter w hankcon idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSide/pseuds/TwistedSide
Summary: Working as a secretary under Anderson and Stern was great. They offered great pay, benefits, long breaks, and oh yeah, good dick.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	Legal Love

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for my friend, she wanted basic ass soft fucking and i hope i've delivered  
> if i feel so inclined i may write a hankcon chapter but for now consider this complete

Anderson and Stern was one of the biggest and most successful legal teams in the city. They made the perfect team: Stern's analytical skills together with Anderson's experience and ability to relate on a more personal level with their clients had led to case after airtight case being judged in their favour. As their company grew, amassing more high profile cases with greater frequency, business magazine and newspaper reporters started asking for interviews, and on their lists of questions one thing was repeated over and over - how the two were able to handle the pressure and stress of such a taxing job. Both always answered with the same thing, that it was only due to their underlings' help that they were able to do their jobs with such success.

The same two secretaries had been working for the two for their entire career. Connor Stern, brother to Niles Stern, had been the first, soon joined by another, Gavin Reed, when the work proved too much for one person to handle. Though their families often commented on their lack of upward mobility, they were both satisfied with their choice in work. They each boasted pay much higher than minimum wage, many benefits, and even a guaranteed hour and a half break. Certainly, it was the best job either could imagine having - though not for any of those reasons.

At 11am sharp, Gavin was interrupted from answering an email as Connor tapped his shoulder. "It's time for your break, Reed. I'll take over here for you."

"Already sick of me, huh," Gavin joked, but already was standing to give up his seat, eager to get away from the work. It wasn't really his thing, writing up emails and answering phones all day. He needed adrenaline in his system, something to get him fired up - which was why he immediately headed to Mr. Stern's office.

The layer was looking over files when the door opened and Gavin walked in without so much as a hello, let alone an announcement of his business disturbing Niles' work, and from that alone Niles knew that it must be time for their break.

He didn't hesitate to shut the folder he had been going through, bringing his focus entirely on the employee before him, who hadn't stopped in his approach and was quickly standing in front of him. No words passed between them, this being entirely routine after so many years. Niles leaned back in his chair, patting his lap with a smirk, and ignored the rolled eyes Gavin threw him as he obeyed, straddling Stern with the ease of practice and lifting himself up to receive a kiss. The large upholstered chair they sat in was sturdy, easily holding their combined weight, and both paid no mind to the idea that it might give, certain in its strength.

When they pulled apart Niles was frowning, a bitter taste making the corners of his mouth twitch down. "I thought I asked that you stop drinking coffee so late, Reed, you know I can't stand it."

"Couldn't help it," Gavin grumbled, "had a bad night, needed something to keep me awake." Unhappy to have his lips separated from Niles' so soon, he settled for leaning in to leave a trail of kisses along the man's jaw.

"Next time, take your break early, come see me. I'm sure I can help you stay awake much better than that disgusting beverage."

The bragging made Gavin huff in disbelief at the man's ego, but he wasn't lying when he replied, "You already are, babe." Indeed, he could feel himself perking up, his body sending a boost of tingling energy to his limbs at the knowledge of what he was here for, what Niles was going to do to him.

At the sound of the pet name Niles' frown was replaced by a slight smile so sweet it had Gavin's heart throbbing. "And how would you like me to help you today, my dear?"

Gavin didn't need to take even a moment to think about the question, he'd come in knowing what he was after. "I wanna ride you, Ni, wanna be able to touch you while you're inside me."

"As you wish." Nudging Reed off his lap, Niles stood, deft hands undoing his belt and sliding down his pants and underwear. Gavin was quick to follow suit, stripping with less speed to give Niles time to clear the papers from his desk, and then to give the man a show as he teased his briefs down, aware of the eyes trailing his lower body all the while.

Though the chair was strong enough to hold them up, neither wanted to test its ability to withstand more rigorous activity - after the incident three years ago, they'd had a hard time trusting anything other than the heavy wooden desk where Niles did his work. He pushed himself up on it, sitting lengthwise so he had enough room to stretch out, and Gavin followed him. Once settled over his thighs it took only a hand on Niles' chest for Gavin to guide him down, laying him out fully. Their lips met again, and again, over and over, chaste and quick so as not to distract Gavin as his hand pulled open and rummaged in one of the desk's drawers.

He sat up again when he found what he was looking for, holding up the bottle of lube triumphantly. Niles tried to take it from him, expecting it to be handed over, but Gavin dodged his hands. "Nu-uh, you take too long. I can prep myself today."

"Alright," Niles conceded, settling back to watch. Gavin blushed as he realised he'd just given his boss a front row seat without him even having to earn it, but he was too stubborn back on his decision.

The lube was cold on his fingers, colder still when they brought it behind him, touching to his hole and making it twitch. He took a moment to massage it in, letting his skin warm it before he tried to go any further, and when it was comfortable and he could feel himself relaxing, the first finger was slipped inside.

Just the one wasn't even enough to be uncomfortable, and he quickly joined it with another, sighing at the stretch it added. He heard Niles sigh as well, and opened his eyes - he hadn't even realised they'd been shut - to find icy blues staring up at him, appreciation shining in them at the sight of him. Stern's hands, which had been running along Gavin's legs as he worked himself open, moved to his hips, then back, cupping his ass and squeezing. 

Gavin groans low in his throat, stopping his movements to press back, indulging in Niles' attention. The other man laughs, a teasing smile on his lips. "I thought you wanted this to be fast, Reed." Nevertheless, he gave another squeeze, and Gavin's stifled moan was accompanied by a glare.

"Shut up," he growled, but continued thrusting his fingers, soon adding a third, opening himself up and giving a whine at the slight ache he felt at being too eager to fill himself. It faded quickly, though, and before long he was back to pumping them into himself, mouth hanging open as he panted and cried out each time he brushed against his prostate.

Finally his own teasing was too much for him to handle. He ripped the fingers from his hole, still glistening with lube. "Fuck- I need you now, Niles. Fuck me."

Niles clearly felt the same, reaching for the discarded bottle of lube to spread over his cock while Gavin got himself into position. The first press of the head against Gavin's hole had him pausing just a moment, before he was sinking down in one movement with a groan, letting gravity pull him until he was completely full.

An answering groan came from Stern, who's hands found Gavin's hips again to hold him still, letting both of them adjust to the sparking pleasure. When Gavin started squirming, trying to rise up again, Niles helped him, lifting him until just the head of his cock was inside his hot body, before letting him drop down again.

And again. And again. Over and over, the two worked together to bring each other pleasure. With Niles helping with each upward movement, Gavin didn't need to plant his hands for leverage, instead running them over the other man's body, exploring every inch of his stomach and chest. Tweaking his nipples had Niles giving an embarrassing whimper that had Gavin chuckling breathlessly, but he got his revenge when his hips bucked up into the next drop, slamming into him harder than before and hitting his prostate dead on.

Gavin had to bite his hand to stop from screaming, unsure if anyone had appeared in the front room since he'd left. It wouldn't do to sully Stern's reputation with a client, after all. Even though that seemed to be exactly what the man was trying to make him do, not stopping the harder thrusts - in fact going harder, faster, nearly making Gavin lose his balance on the desk. He forced himself not to shriek from the overload of pleasure, shuddering as his eyes rolled back into his head. All he could do was let out a strangled, "Ni, 'm gonna-", before he was biting down again as he came, cock jumping against his stomach and bathing them both in white. Niles followed him over the edge just as he was coming down, and he whimpered at feeling liquid heat pool inside him.

The two stared at each other, both panting hard. After a moment Gavin's mouth cracked into a smile, and he dipped forward to lay another round of kisses on Niles' lips.

-

A few minutes later, Connor watched secretary and boss walk out together hand in hand. He had a comb at the ready for Gavin, helping him fix his mussed up hair, before sending them on their way to lunch. He eyed the clock, pleased to see that it would only be half an hour before they returned - and then it would be time for his break with Mr. Anderson.


End file.
